The Awesome Bucket List! repost
by GiselleCandies
Summary: Prussia gets a chain email and believes it hilarous adventures with prussia


The Awesome Bucket List

Me: Do the disclaimer prussia

Prussia : GiselleCandies does not own hetalia or any of the characters but this was her idea.

Me: Lets do it!

Prussia is on his computer and decided to check his email. He puts in his email AwesomePrussia then puts in his password. ''AHA look the awesome me has a peice of mail.'' Prussia say and clicks the email and it reads:

Dear reader,

You only have 24 hours to live and when you do die there will be a ghost to come and kill you.

Thank you,

Prussia is now on the floor crying and praying for forgiveness. Then prussia has a lightbulb on his head and says '' I got it i will make a bucket list.'' Prussia grabs a peice of paper and starts to write and write. The paper reads:

The Awesome Bucket List

1. Jump into a pool of caramel

2. Take Hungary's frying pan

3. Lock Austria into a closet and put a 'Do Not Disturb' Sign on the door knob.

4. Ride Spains bull without getting trampled

5. Tell Germany that his economy SUCKS

6. Steal America's hamburger

7. Tell Belguim that Switzerland's chocolate is better

8. Play with England's potions

9. Tell China he/she is genderless

10. Eat Iceland's puffin

11. Ignore Canada for the whole day and when he trys talking to you say who?

12. Pull Italys and Romanos curls

13. Talk rike Japan

14. Steal Netherlands pipe

And last but not least

15. Propose to Hungary

Prussia smiles at his fine work of art and decides there is no time to waste and runs off to do the first thing. ''Ok first thing on my list, Jump into a pool of caramel.'' Prussia had a little pool that was filled with caramel and he jumps in, but since it was a kiddy pool it didn't work out so well.

''Well thats ok lets just move onto the next thing, aha all I have to do is just take Hungary's frying pan, wow am I actually listening to myself eh lets do it!'' Prussia exclaims. He saw Hungary at the snack machine typing in some numbers. While she was distracted Prussia zoomed by her and was able to replace her frying pan with stick.

'' Aha the awesome me has got it.'' Prussia yells. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around only to see Hungary. Prussia flew and crashed into Austria. ''Ow get off.'' Austria complained ''your heavy.''

Prussia jumped off and says '' Ah perfect just the man I wanted to see.'' Prussia quickly grabbed Austria and stuffed him into the clostet and placed a little 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob. ''Next thing is ride Spain's bull without getting trampled.'' Prussia reads then walks off to do his next assighment.

Prussia sneaks up on the bull and jumps on its back. The bull starts kicking and running trying to get the albino off. The bull blew stem out of its nose and started to kick even harder but Prussia was able to climb on. He took advantage and let go of one hand and swung it around like the bull riders do on tv. ''woo hoo!'' Prussia exclaimed but then was kicked off and flew all the way home.

Prussia shrugs it off and continues his list ''All I have to do next is tell my bruder his economy sucks that will be easy.'' Prussia walked right up to Germany and says '' Germany you economy is so lame that even Sealands is better.'' Germany got so mad that he started turning red but Prussia was already running.

Prussia looks at his list reads the next thing '' Steal America's hamburger.'' Prussia runs off and saw America eating his hamburger in the hallway. Prussia yells '' Hey America is that a ghost!'' America yells a girlish screams then looks over. Prussia snatches the burger then runs off. America finds out that his hamburger has been stolen but just pulls another one out of his pocket and continues to eat it.

Prussia throws away the hamburger and decides its time for another challenge ''Tell Belguim that Switzerland's chocolate is better.'' Well prussia thought Belguim will probaly kill me so lets do it and zooms off. Belguim is eating some of her world famous chocolate then saw Prussia and waves at him but Prussia turns on his brakes and stops. '' Hello Belguim I just wanted to say that Switzerlands chocolate is waaay better your chocolate tast like the stuff under my shoe which is apparently covered in bull shit.'' Prussia is now flying all across the world right now.

Prussia stops and has a bunch of souviners in his hand. Prussia reads the next challenge which is ''Play with Englands potions.'' Prussia smirks and sneaks into Englands study where he keeps his potions and he even puts on Englands so called 'Cloak.' Prussia grabs a bunch of potions and does what England does stink at majic suddenly winds was coming in and papers were flying until ''phh'' all of it stopped. ''I think I did it right ok lets go.'' Prussia says then takes off the cloak and runs.

''Next is tell China he/she is genderless.'' Prussia declares then runs to seek out China. Prussia spot's China then yells ''Hey sexy you wanna ride on my awesome five meters tonight... wait China!'' China turns and yells '' I am not a girl god dammit I am a man aru!'' Prussia laughs and then stops ''wait did I just tell China he was sexy?!'' Prussia shivers then runs before he is beat with a panda.

''What is next on the list oh this one is intrest I get to eat Icelands puffin.'' Prussia jolts off to find mr. puffin and gobble him up. Prussia saw Iceland but not Prussia asked himself ''Did Iceland already eat him? no fair that was mine.'' Prussia asked ''Hey Iceland where is .'' Iceland answers ''He is at the vet he is not feeling so well.'' Prussia thinks 'What do to what to do? I guess i'll just have to eat Iceland I hope he taste good with salt.'' Prussia try stuffing Icelands head in his mouth.

Prussia comes back with a black eye and reminds himself to never fuck with the nordics again. Prussia puts some powder to cover up the black eye and reads the next one ''Ignore Canada for the whole day and when he trys talking to you say who?'' While Prussia was reading that Canada was already behind him. ''Um Prussia I need to ask you something?'' Canada squeaked. Prussia just stood there looking at his watch. ''Dammit when's that train gonna come!'' Prussia yelled. Canada taps Prussia's shoulder lightly Prussia turns around and saw Canada but said ''Oh hello America need anything.'' Canada says ''Prussia its me Canada.'' Prussia laughs then says ''Canada who the hell is that?'' Prussia walks off.

''The next thing will be a good one I get to pully Italy and Romano's curls.'' Prussia runs off to find Italy and Romano. He finds Italy talking to Germany and Romano cursing in Italian. Prussia walks up all casually and says ''Hey guys what are you doing.'' Prussia quickly pull Italy and Romano's curls and then they both scream in pain. Italy is crying and Romano is punching Prussia. Germany sighs and grabs Prussia and throws him.

Prussia looks at his watch very worried he only has twenty minutes left until that ghost comes to kill him and he still has things left. ''Better not waste my time lets get onto the next one.'' Prussia reads the next one '' Talk rike Japan.'' Prussia laughs and says '' That'll be easy!'' Prussia smacks himself and thinks I already messed up. ''Herro I am prussia and your name is?'' He asked some random lady on the street but then got beat with a cane while the woman was screaming ''It a demon someone call animal control.

Prussia scoffs ''what lady never seen an albino.'' Prussia looks at his watch 10 minutes left. ''Next I have to steal Netherland's pipe.'' Prussia sighs like he is about to get the worst beating of his life which he probaly is. He says ''hey Netherlands looking good.'' Netherland just rolls his eyes and continues to smoke his pipe. Prussia snatches it right out of his mouth and runs. Netherlands yells curses in dutch and runs after Prussia with his shotgun. Prussia was chased for five minutes until he fainted.

Prussia woke up and saw he only had 3 minutes left to do the most importants thing of all ''Propose to the one he loves Hungary.'' Prussia had a little red box that had a silver heart on it. He saw the count down and runs. He saw Hungary and walks up to her and gets on one knee and takes her hand. ''Hungary I wanted to know.'' He opened the little box that held a diamond ring. ''Will you marry me?'' Prussia looked at her smiling. Hungary more shocked then ever asked ''Prussia what are you doing?'' Prussia said ''Doing what I should've done a long time ago.'' Hungary glares at him and asks one more time ''Why?'' Prussia explains ''I only have a day to live it told me so in an email.'' Hungary facepalm ''Prussia are you talking about those chain letters where it tells you your gonna die I got like 20 of those this week.'' Prussia turns white and gets up and slowly walks away.

Me: Aww cute ending!

Prussia: I didn't get rejected or excepted so i'm good

Hungary: Whatever anyways review please tell her what you thought this is her third story so go easy on her and read the other storys.


End file.
